


Lost and Found

by LucoLoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly can't find her hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for "Hat" for Sherlock Rarepair Bingo, round 3.

“Don’t forget to dress warm, Molly, it’s still chilly out” Sally yelled from the living room.

Sally knew Molly could take care of herself, but she couldn’t help making the comment. It was snowing and particularly windy today.

“I know, I know!” Molly shouted from the room as though she was offended.

“Just let me worry, love” Sally said back with a grin.

Sally was already zipping up her jacket when she had called out to Molly. If Molly didn’t hurry, they’d both be late for work. She started to put her gloves on when she heard a frustrated Molly through their door.

“Oh, oh hold on Sally, I can’t— Where is it?"

Molly came out, head twisting to look around the flat.

“What are you looking for?” Sally asked.

“My, um,” Molly stammered, gesturing to her head.

“Your hat?”

“Yes! And, and I know I put it in the closet.”

“But you wore it yesterday," Sally reminded her.

“Oh, oh, that’s right,” Molly realized, a bit dejected. “Oh shoot…” she said as she walked off back to the room.

Sally twisted her mouth, wondering if Molly would have to go without a hat before turning around and going into the kitchen to make sure everything was put away. Couldn't let the dishes pile up on the table, knowing that Molly would say something but neither would do anything about it.

Sally checked the table before something caught her eye. A small brown pile with some red lay on the kitchen counter next to the sink. As Sally walked up to it, she realized that it was Molly’s hat.

“Molls!”

“Yeah?” she heard from the bedroom.

“I found it!”

“What?”

“Your hat! Here in the kitchen!”

Molly emerged through the door. Her eyes got big and she had a wide smile on her face.

“You did!" Molly exclaimed. "Thank you thank you!”

Molly walked up to Sally, expecting her to hand it over, but Sally put the hat on Molly herself. Her hands lingered on the sides of Molly’s head. Molly relaxed a bit. Sally moved in and kissed her on the lips.

“What would you do without me?” Sally said sarcastically with a grin.

“I suppose I’d have been 5 minutes late to work” Molly replied with a smirk. Sally kissed her again on the lips. Molly blushed. “Though finding the hat will be in vain if you don’t stop, you know.”

“One more to keep _me_ warm then?” Sally fake-pleaded. She opened her eyes wide and pursed her lips, almost forming a frown.

Molly leaned in and kissed the corner of Sally’s mouth, then her lips.

“There. Better?” Molly asked, to which Sally nodded.

“Much better, love. Now let’s get going.” Sally said. Molly pulled her gloves out of her jacket and put them on. They walked out of the flat and onto the street, gloved hand-in-hand.


End file.
